Love
by Aoyama Flory
Summary: BaekSoo Fanfiction. Baekhyun & Kyungsoo/D.O EXO K


**Love – BaekSoo**

Summary

Kamu itu seindah langit

Author

Flory KaiSoo 121401 a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

Cast

D.O, Baekhyun

Pairings : BaekSoo

Genre

Romance, Friendship

Rating

T

Warning

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**Note **

**Author bawa FF crack pair baru nihh haha. Selamat membaca jangan lupa RCL. Kalo jelek, kurang romance bikin sendiri.**

Kringgg….

Bel istirahat berbunyi guru Kim menyelesaikan pelajarannya. Seperti biasa para siswa langsung pergi ke kantin. Namun beda dengan gadis ini, dia berlari menuju ke kelas 12. Gadis itu bernama Do Yoon Hye. Ia sampai ketempat yang dituju namun ia tak menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Akhirnya dia menanyakan keberadaan sosok yang dia cari kepada Byun Baek Hyun "Kak, lihat kakakku tidak?". "Hmm, tidak." Bohong Baekhyun. "Aish, dimana sih kakaku. Ya sudah, terimakasih kak." Kata Yoonhye dengan nada kesal.'Apa di tempat itu' Duga Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia segera pergi mencari sahabatnya di atap sekolah.

Benar dugaan Baekhyun ternyata sahabatnya ini sedang tidur dengan bantal kecil yang dibawanya. Baekhyun menatap tubuh itu dengan sayu. Bola matanya bergerak dari atas ke bawah. Ia baru mnyadari betapa manis wajah yang dia lihat saat ini terutama bibir dan matanya.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang mata Baekhyun membulat 'Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu…. manis?' batinnya. Mata yang tertutup rapat mulai terbuka sosok itu terbangun ia melihat sahabatnya mematung dengan mata yang membulat. "Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi. "S-s-sejak kau tertidur. M-maaf ya, K-kyungsoo-ah wajahmu terlalu damai saat tertidur aku tidak t-tega…" Jawab Baekhyun dengan gagap. Pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus meski dia bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya ini "Hey, Tidak usah gagap-gagapan denganku. Kita kan sahabat…" Ucap Kyungsoo.

**CLEBB**

Serasa ditusuk oleh tusuk sate(?) (Woy, narator macam apa ini! ULANG?!) ralat maksudnya pisau dada Baekhyun sesak entah karena apa. "Ayo, sini…" Ajak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun tidur disampingnya. 'Hanya sahabat ya…. bolehkah aku meminta lebih?' 'APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN BAEKHYUN' batin Baekhyun.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore dan mereka terlelap selama itu. Ereka berdua membuka matanya sangat kompak. "Udah sore ya…." Kata Baekhyun. "Hoamm, ayo pulang" Jawab Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kembali. Ayolah, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan senyuman Kyungsoo tapi ini berbeda ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan dari Kyungsoo. Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun pulang bersama. Selama di perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang ringan dan selama itu juga jantung Baekhyun terus berdetak. Sampailah mereka di pertigaan "Dah… Baekkie" Kata Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan angannya. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat mendengar kata Baekkie.

Setelah mematung cukup lama. Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Ia pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Setelah itu ia menutup matanya. Namun teringat kejadian tadi ia jadi membuka matanya kembali.

Do Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak SMP. Berawal dari rasa sayang Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Rasa sayang Baekhyun sebagai sahabat mulai berubah seiring kedekatan mereka. Jantung Baekhyun sering Berdetak saat Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Dari hari ke hari perasaan itu semakin kuat. Baekhyun benci ini, ia benci pada perubahan rasanya kepada Kyungsoo. Sekarang dia menyadari perasaannya ini adalah perasaan cinta. Ia pun mulai menjauhi Kyungsoo.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Baekhyun kenapa ya? Kok belakangan ini dia menjauhiku ya. Hah, padahal ada yang ingin aku katakan. Aku sudah lama menyukai Baekhyun. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Ah, itu Baekhyun…

"BAEKHYUN!" Panggilku tapi dia menghindar. Aku mengejarnya dan berhasil menyusulnya "Baekhyun… kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Ucapku. Dia hanya terdiam ini aneh tidak seperti biasanya. Aku pun menepuk pundaknya. Dia memegang tanganku mencengkramnya lalu menghempasnya dengan kasar "BAEKHYUN SEBENARNYA KAU KENAPA?" tanyaku padanya. "Kyungsoo, jangan dekati aku lagi." Jawabnya. Mataku membulat rasa sesak mulai datang kakiku tersa lemas. "Ya sudah kalau kau ingin sendiri" Kataku setelah itu meninggalkannya.

**Baekhyun POV**

Ku lihat punggungnya semakin menjauh. 'Maafkan aku Kyungsoo' batinku. Aku terpaksa menjauhimu karena rasa sayangku telah berubah. Aku takut aku menginginkan dirimu lebih dari ini.

**Normal POV**

Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah tanpa Baekhyun wajahnya lesu. Ia pun menutup kamarnya dengan kasar. Dan terisak di kamarnya. Adiknya yang tak tega melihat oppa tersayang menangis. Langsung pergi dengan sepeda gunungnya dia pergi ke rumah Baekhyun.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Yoonhye mengetuk pintu. Betapa beruntung dia karena yang membuka adalah orang yang dia cari. "Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kak, Kakakku menangis dikamarnya. Katanya kakakku sedih gara-gara dicueki kakak." Jelas Yoonhye. Baekhyun tertegun dia merasa bersalah telah membuat orang yang dia cintai menangis. Akhirnya dia ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf dan menyatakan perasaannya.

_Skip Time_

Baekhyun memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Terlihat mata Kyungsoo membulat kaget ketika melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya. Dia pun langsung menghapus air matanya. "Maafkan aku ya Kyungsoo. Tadi aku sudah menyuekimu…" Kata Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya ia tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo. "Ayo duduk…" Ajak Kyungsoo. "K-kyungsoo, a-a-aku eum mencintaimu…" Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kaget saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Ternyata Baekhyun juga memiliki rasa yang sama. "A-aku tahu kita ini sahabat t-tapi-" Perkataan Baekhyun terputus saat sesuatu yang basah namun hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Ia kaget saat Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya "Aku juga mencintaimu..." Jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya namun ia senang karena Kyungsoo menerimanya. "Terimakasih ya Kyungsoo" Ucap Baekhyun. "Jangan panggil aku Kyungsoo. Panggil aku Kyungie kek atau apa gitu…" Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengpoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun sunguh gemas rasanya ia ingin memakan segera Kyungsoo. "Ya iya, Kyungie" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mecubit gemas pipi pacarnya ini.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun menjemput Kyungsoo untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Sambil bergandengan tangan mereka menyusuri jalan dengan senyuman. Mereka tampak bahagia. Bahkan semua orang disekitar mereka ikut bahagia.

Mereka hidup bahagia. Persahabatan yang berakhir menjadi cinta… itu tidaklah buruk. Namun yang buruk adalah ketika kau mengabaikan cinta dan hanya memendamnya kau akan sangat menderita.

**The End**

**FF macam apa ini! Gaje, kampungan, abal lagi. Oh ya… maaf gak bisa bikin FF request kalian. Kapan-kapan kalo Author otaknya lagi bening pasti bakalan buat. **


End file.
